


Honden

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Shinto, short longfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Gli incidenti capitano. Purtroppo, tendono a farlo nelle circostanze peggiori, e la giovane Kikyo ne avrà una prova sulla propria pelle – tra un’importante cerimonia religiosa in bilico, un ragazzo di cui è innamorata ma che pare soltanto una fonte di guai, una sorella con cui fatica a parlare e un ex indelicato che riesce solo a complicare le cose.





	Honden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rimworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimworld/gifts).



> Questo capitolo partecipa alla terza settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Rapporti Conflittuali della Missione di Salvataggio del team Pmviira.  
> Ho iniziato questa storia l’anno scorso per un contest del gruppo [Takahashi Fanfiction Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1567702553527078/), ma non sono riuscita a finirla per via delle dimensioni, che mi stavano sfuggendo di mano – infatti, eccomi qui a pubblicarla in un paio di capitoli anziché come OS. I prompt erano la presenza di un “imprevisto” che impedisse al protagonista di fare qualcosa, l’odore di carta stampata, la presenza di un santuario shintoista e quella di un albero di Natale; insomma, un bel mix che ovviamente ha acceso la mia fantasia… un po’ troppo. Devo dire che certi spunti della fic mi piacciono molto e che scriverla è stato assai divertente; spero di completare il secondo capitolo in tempi umani, ma ehm, si sa che non sarà così.  
> Un ringraziamento infinito alla mia Kei, che ha fornito il titolo <3 spero vi piaccia, buona lettura.

Dalla finestra della sua camera, Kikyo poteva ammirare il lago: una distesa di argento liquido che cominciava a una ventina di metri dalla sua casa e terminava molto più lontano, quasi all'orizzonte, dove le colline avvolte nella nebbia si ergevano morbide e misteriose verso il cielo chiaro, quasi latteo. Naturalmente, d'estate il luccichio del sole sulle increspature dell'acqua creava uno spettacolo assai più pieno di sfumature e d'allegria, ma Kikyo trovava che quel luogo possedesse a prescindere qualcosa di magico, di sacro e di bellissimo, che lo avvolgeva in un abbraccio di purezza, qualsiasi fosse il tempo atmosferico che il destino regalava a quel luogo giorno per giorno, stagione per stagione. Non a caso, il villaggio aveva deciso di collocare il proprio santuario proprio lì, e lei vedeva poco distante il molo che collegava l'edificio principale al kaguraden sospeso sopra la superficie dell'acqua, dove la sua famiglia, da generazioni, consegnava le offerte dei paesani ai Kami.

Sperava soltanto che di quel panorama, che riusciva a infonderle sempre una profonda serenità, non le venisse la nausea. Di certo, avrebbe costituito lo spettacolo principale delle sue giornate per un bel po' – proprio da quella finestra, proprio da quell'angolatura. Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Di tutti i momenti, di tutti i periodi, l'incidente aveva proprio dovuto scegliere quello. Non riusciva a immaginarsene uno peggiore, per una quantità di motivi a cui non voleva pensare tutti insieme, se non voleva lasciarsi sopraffare dallo sconforto.

Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

– Kikyo? Ti ho portato il pranzo.

– Vieni pure – rispose lei, sistemandosi meglio a sedere contro il cuscino con la sola forza delle braccia, e mettendosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio mentre Kaede entrava, portando tra le mani un vassoio che riempì la stanza di un profumo invitante.

Sua sorella maggiore indossava i propri abiti da sacerdotessa e aveva raccolto i capelli sempre un po' crespi in una coda bassa. Malgrado gli occhiali che portava, Kikyo vide subito un accenno di occhiaie che non le piacque per nulla – e che la fece sentire in colpa: il motivo numero uno per odiare l'incidente aleggiava nell'aria.

– Tieni, sorellina. Tutto bene? – le stava dicendo Kaede, avvicinandosi e appoggiandole il vassoio sulle cosce: le aveva fatto una zuppa di verdure.

– Grazie mille. Mi annoio, ma non c'è male. Potresti restare qui? Dopo mangiato vorrei...

– Certo – sorrise Kaede. Era chiaro che fosse stanca, ma la sua gentilezza era più che genuina. Kikyo detestava gravare su di lei, ma con due gambe rotte era davvero difficile arrangiarsi.

Mangiò un paio di cucchiai di zuppa – calda e saporita, l'avrebbe messa di buonumore se non fosse stato per tutto il resto; poi pensò di alleviare quel silenzio imbarazzato rivolgendo una domanda alla sorella, che nel frattempo aveva preso una sedia e si era sistemata accanto a lei.

– Ancora pochi progressi? – disse piano, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul piatto – Non mi sembri allegra.

Anche senza guardarla, la sentì sospirare.

– È brava. Lo è davvero. Ma ogni volta è come ricominciare da zero. Non memorizza i movimenti perché... non è ispirata a farlo.

Kikyo strinse le labbra. Già, si era aspettata qualcosa del genere.

Il 20 dicembre era il giorno in cui il loro villaggio celebrava l'arrivo dell'inverno, e pregava i Kami perché esso non fosse troppo rigido e non distruggesse i raccolti che sostenevano buona parte della popolazione, o almeno quelli che non avevano un negozio o un lavoro in città. In realtà si trattava di una festa, soprattutto, con canti, balli e un piccolo mercatino, una sorta di anticipazione del Natale. Ma al di là di simili amenità, rimaneva comunque il fatto che le sacerdotesse del santuario avevano una ben precisa danza rituale da compiere per propiziarsi gli dei, una cerimonia tradizionale molto cara a tutti gli adulti del paese e anche ai bambini, che imparavano in fretta a conoscerla. Peccato che la danza dovesse essere compiuta da due fanciulle. E che Kikyo non fosse affatto nelle condizioni di danzare, né lo sarebbe stata in tempo.

Qualcuno che potesse aiutare Kaede c'era – avevano una sorella più giovane di entrambe, Kagome. La quale, tuttavia, pur essendo legata al lago e amasse il tempio, aveva ben poca spiritualità dentro di sé, o almeno faticava a tirarla fuori.

Per sciocco che sembrasse, Kikyo credeva nell'influsso del respiro divino sulla terra. Non era sicura di cosa ne fosse delle anime umane dopo la morte, ma che ci fosse qualcuno a governare l'ordine del mondo le pareva abbastanza certo; e la fede le dava una tranquillità che ben poco altro era mai riuscito a donarle. Si domandava, in effetti, _cosa diavolo avesse mai fatto di male_ , per meritarsi quello che le era successo.

– Sono sicura che entro la festa imparerà – disse comunque, se non altro perché la sua povera sorella avesse un po' di conforto – Portala nell'honden, falla meditare e pregare.

– Non si può costringere qualcuno a credere, Kikyo – ribatté Kaede, scuotendo la testa – E sai che ha altre cose per la testa.

Si irrigidì, e le scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco. Sì, _lo sapeva_ , ma avrebbe di gran lunga preferito non ricordarsene.

– Oh, scusa – sobbalzò Kaede, arrossendo e sgranando gli occhi – Non intendevo... non credevo...

– Non fa nulla – tagliò corto Kikyo, imponendosi di calmarsi. In effetti, si era più irritata per il tono noncurante che Kaede aveva usato, che per il ricordo in sé. Il quale comunque era un ottimo motivo numero due per detestare il tempismo del destino.

Per qualche altro mese, Kikyo sarebbe stata molto più serena se avesse potuto ignorare o limitare la presenza di Kagome attorno a sé. Le voleva bene, e non aveva motivi di rancore contro di lei nello specifico, ma la ragazza più giovane portava con sé le tracce di qualcosa di doloroso. E continuare a nominarla e anche curarsi della sua preparazione come sacerdotessa era giusto un briciolo opprimente.

– Non pensavo ci stessi ancora così male – disse piano Kaede, alla fine, a testa bassa, benché Kikyo avesse ripreso a mangiare cercando di sviare il corso dei propri pensieri – Visto che, sai... a proposito. È passato di qui circa un'ora fa.

Questa volta, anziché dal gelo polare, Kikyo si sentì invadere il petto da un tipo di calore che non aveva niente a che fare con la zuppa che le scendeva nello stomaco. Si disse che era una sciocca, perché _lui_ era pur sempre l'incarnazione del motivo numero tre. Ma che insistesse per farle visita... almeno un poco le faceva piacere, in barba all'orgoglio. E si disse anche che avrebbe potuto essere un po' meno crudele nei suoi confronti, lasciarlo entrare, ormai... no, forse qualche giorno dopo.

– Grazie per avermelo detto. Non è che ci stia male, comunque – scelse di rispondere – È solo fastidioso da morire. Mi biasimi?

– Niente affatto – rispose subito Kaede, anche se guardandola con un poca di preoccupazione – In tanti reagirebbero molto peggio di te.

Già, probabilmente era vero. Ma Kikyo non era una persona irrazionale: sapeva benissimo chi aveva colpa per cosa, e chi no. Solo, era molto raro che i sentimenti soggettivi seguissero la logica, per quanto lei cercasse di costringerli a farlo.

Finì di mangiare, e con l'aiuto di Kaede andò in bagno. L'odio per le due gambe ingessate era di sicuro il più difficile da domare.

 

 

La mattina dopo, la giornata era più o meno uguale alla precedente, anche se a tratti un pallido raggio di sole riusciva a farsi strada tra le nuvole. Essere costretta a un'inoperosità così prolungata stava già cominciando a roderle i nervi, ma d'altronde in sedia a rotelle era ben poco utile sia al santuario, che al lavoro, che al suo club sportivo: le sarebbe risultato difficile, da laggiù, correggere la mira degli archi delle sue allieve, nonché impossibile fare dimostrazioni. Servire ai tavoli e pulire il tempio? Inutile anche solo pensarci. Per fortuna c'erano persone che potevano coprirla durante la sua convalescenza. E il pomeriggio usciva, certo, ma le sue sorelle erano impegnate, non potevano di sicuro scarrozzarla sempre in giro.

Sbuffò, chiudendo il portatile e spostandolo sul comodino. Se pensava a tutte le terapie che avrebbe dovuto seguire per essere rimasta bloccata in quel modo...

Cercò conforto nella vista della pace del lago, e rivolse un breve pensiero ai kami – che assistessero Kagome e parlassero al suo cuore, perché la cerimonia rituale di quel dicembre non fosse vuota e sconnessa. Si domandò se fossero stati proprio loro a macchinare quella serie di imprevisti e coincidenze per mandarle un segno, o per il bene spirituale di Kagome a scapito del suo. Tutto poteva essere, e a lei non era dovuta alcuna risposta; ciò non significava che non ne avrebbe apprezzata una, ma doveva smettere di bramare qualcosa di irraggiungibile.

Per fortuna, al mondo esisteva anche chi, al contrario, sfoggiava una grande tenacia quando si fissava su un obiettivo.

Proprio mentre il sole faceva capolino tra due nuvole di color grigio scuro, e le dava perlomeno qualcosa da ammirare che fosse vivace e mutevole, la vista del lago e del suo luccichio le fu impedita dall'improvviso, pericolante sbucare di un cartello proprio fuori dalla sua finestra.

Sgranò gli occhi, quasi sobbalzando dalla sorpresa. Che diavolo...?

_Lo so che mi odi. Ma mi dispiace. Tregua?_

Se anche il testo e la strampalata idea di comunicare con lei in quel modo non fossero bastati a farle capire chi era il loro ideatore, quel modo sghembo di scrivere sarebbe stata la prova lampante. Rimase per un momento quasi trasognata, fissando a labbra semi-aperte quell'apparizione che ondeggiava a livello del primo piano della sua casa – come di preciso aveva creato un palo tanto lungo? Il pensiero le fece venire voglia di ridere, e fu in quell'istante che un familiare tepore le si allargò nel petto. Doveva ammettere a se stessa che un banale messaggio sul cellulare non avrebbe sortito lo stesso effetto.

Non riuscì a non farsi sbucare sulle labbra un sorrisetto un po' troppo compiaciuto per i propri gusti.

“ _E va bene. Ha vinto._ ”

Più in fretta che poté, afferrò un blocchetto di fogli di carta e una penna e si mise a scrivere.

_Vieni su. Se Kaede chiede mostrale questo._

Accartocciò il foglio in modo che non svolazzasse via nella fredda aria invernale e, non senza fatica, si sporse per aprire la finestra e lanciarlo giù. Mentre la richiudeva vide il cartello sbandare paurosamente per la sorpresa che lui doveva aver provato a vedere la pallina cadere giù, e dopo qualche secondo il messaggio fu abbassato, scomparendo alla sua vista.

D'accordo: ora era meglio cercare di darsi un contegno. Si cancellò il sorriso dalla faccia, pensando che in fondo era per colpa di quel  _deficiente_ se si trovava stesa lì e il rito di dicembre rischiava di essere un fiasco totale. In realtà era un po' crudele dargliene la  _colpa_ , non l'aveva fatto apposta, però...

Sentì i passi lungo le scale e il cuore le salì in gola, ma si strinse le mani in grembo e si mantenne impassibile anche mentre lui apriva la porta e si affacciava nella stanza.

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a non guardarlo affatto: non sapeva perché, ma c'era qualcosa di lui che le dava semplicemente il capogiro. Erano quei lunghissimi capelli mossi e scuri, secondo lei, o la maledetta giacca di pelle da cattivo ragazzo, o i tratti duri e maturi del suo viso, o la sfumatura rossastra dei suoi occhi; scoprì che non si trattava del suo sogghigno e delle fossette che gli si formavano sulle guance quando lo sfoggiava, perché in quel momento Naraku era serio, per quanto potesse sembrarlo mentre si appoggiava con il fianco allo stipite della porta, metteva le mani in tasca e incrociava le gambe a livello delle caviglie, osservandola con la fronte quasi corrugata in un misto di sensi di colpa e baldanza e lieve gioia che le mise le farfalle nello stomaco. La cosa strana, notò Kikyo, era quel borsone che si portava a tracolla: sembrava pieno, e pure pesante, e non era un accessorio che lui si portasse dietro di solito. Ma preferiva guardargli il viso, o al massimo la maglietta che aderiva ai pettorali... l'incidente doveva  _proprio_ succedere appena le cose tra loro stavano diventando serie, vero?

– Sembri la bella addormentata. Solo che non addormentata, e molto più che bella.

Kikyo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

– Questa era meno elegante delle tue solite lusinghe. Hai già perso l'allenamento?

Un accenno di sogghigno comparve, e Kikyo si odiò per averlo causato – era molto più difficile restare arrabbiata con lui quando apparivano le dannate fossette.

– Chiedo scusa. Temo di sentirmi un po' in imbarazzo, e non ci sono abituato.

Kikyo gli scoccò un'occhiata in tralice e poi abbassò lo sguardo, incerta su come comportarsi. Il cuore la spingeva in due direzioni opposte, tra rabbia e perdono, e non era per nulla facile districarsi in un simile conflitto.

Lo sentì sospirare e poi entrare davvero nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Lo fissò mentre si toglieva il borsone di dosso, con una smorfia che ricordava molto un sincero sollievo e che parve ben giustificata dal modo in cui il pavimento parve tremare sotto il peso notevole che vi venne scaricato all'improvviso. Kikyo aggrottò la fronte, ma poi fu distratta di nuovo da Naraku, che si stava sfilando la giacca di pelle: sotto portava solo una maglietta a maniche lunghe, e lei non avrebbe mai compreso come gli uomini potessero essere immuni all'ipotermia in quel modo. Non che le dispiacesse in quel preciso istante, sia chiaro.

Il ragazzo andò poi a sedersi sulla sedia che di solito Kaede usava per tenerle compagnia durante i pasti. Si abbandonò sullo schienale scostandosi i capelli dal viso e accavallò le gambe con noncuranza, ma era serio, non strafottente, quando alla fine la guardò negli occhi.

– Come stai? – le chiese, accennando con la testa alle sue gambe sepolte sotto le coperte.

– Sto – rispose lei, alzando le spalle – Mi annoio molto. E continuo ad avere voglia di strozzarti.

– Sulla seconda parte lavoreremo dopo aver sistemato la prima – fece Naraku, accennando a un sorrisetto, prima di chinarsi per afferrare un lembo del borsone e trascinarlo più vicino a lei, non senza una certa fatica – Guarda qui.

Proprio malgrado, Kikyo obbedì: la cerniera della grossa borsa fu aperta, e tutto ciò che lei poté vedere all'interno furono... libri. _Tanti_ libri.

– Ma... quanti sono? – domandò, sbalordita, e alla sua espressione Naraku si aprì in un sogghigno parecchio soddisfatto.

– Non li ho nemmeno contati – le rispose, recuperando il tono sicuro di sé che aveva sempre quando uno dei suoi piccoli piani funzionava – Trenta, trentacinque? Immagino ti terranno occupata. C'è un po' di tutto... alcuni li ho letti e mi sono piaciuti molto, altri non ho nemmeno la più pallida idea di cosa siano. Però ho una certezza: hanno un buon profumo.

Kikyo tornò a guardarlo in faccia, sollevando un sopracciglio in una muta domanda – anche se aveva avuto un piccolo tuffo al cuore, e lui di sicuro lo sapeva.

– Chiamami stalker, ma ti ho guardata per un po' prima di parlarti in biblioteca, sai – le spiegò, con aria eloquente – Cercavi di non farti vedere e di essere discreta, ma di tanto in tanto annusavi i libri. Ne ho dedotto che la carta stampata è uno dei tuoi odori preferiti, o sbaglio?

Kikyo si sentì arrossire, e la parte più orgogliosa del suo carattere le disse di negare; il cervello, invece, le propose di volgere le cose al proprio vantaggio, e lei lo fece.

– Mi stai dicendo che sei andato in libreria ad annusare decine di libri per trovare i più buoni? – chiese, sforzandosi di non mettersi a ridere. Non si poteva dire lo stesso di Naraku, che ridacchiò, ma senza la minima vergogna.

– Un paio di persone mi hanno guardato come se fossi pazzo. Ma per te questo e altro – sorrise in risposta, una sfumatura appena più seria nella sua voce – Scommetto che hai parecchi libri in casa, ma questa selezione è molto accurata. Ti piace?

Ormai, anche Kikyo stava sorridendo, incapace di trattenersi. Era un... brillantissimo idiota, quello, e non poteva impedirsi di adorarlo per questo. Non gliel'aveva mai detto a parole, ma l'odore dei libri era davvero il suo preferito in assoluto: forse le piaceva di più il profumo che la lettura in sé, sia che fosse un aroma nuovo di inchiostro fresco di stampa, sia che si trattasse di pagine un po' ingiallite dal tempo. Era un osservatore molto in gamba, Naraku, questo doveva concederglielo: faceva sempre centro, in occasioni del genere.

– Sì, mi piace – ammise – Grazie. Non dovevi spendere così tanto.

Lui scosse la testa.

– Oh, direi che dovevo. Forse ora non mi vuoi più strozzare, no?

Kikyo si morse l'interno di una guancia.

– Ci devo pensare.

– È già un progresso.

Cadde un silenzio piuttosto pesante, in cui la tensione tornò a crescere e Kikyo rimase a fissarsi le mani. Sperava che fosse Naraku a riprendere il discorso, e infatti così fu – non che quel ragazzo fosse davvero in grado di starsene in silenzio per più di un minuto, con quella sua lingua fin troppo allenata.

– Or dunque, vogliamo venire all'elefante nella stanza? – sospirò, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia e smettendo di nuovo di scherzare; Kikyo non riusciva a capire se le piacesse di più la sua versione matura o quella più spensierata, ma di sicuro rimaneva il problema di _quanto_ Naraku le piacesse in generale. Lo guardò, attendendo che continuasse, dipingendosi un'espressione impassibile sul viso – Non so con che parole dirti che mi dispiace. Non credo mi sia mai capitato di avere una sfiga così assurda in tutta la mia prima, prima d'ora.

– Può darsi che la sfiga l'avessi addosso io – replicò Kikyo, con amara ironia.

– Ci ha colpiti entrambi come una mazzata in faccia – tagliò corto lui – So che avrei dovuto fare più attenzione. Ti giuro che lo so. E so che la tempistica è stata... pessima.

Kikyo trattenne una smorfia, ricordando per l'ennesima volta la cerimonia che forse per lei era in assoluto il momento più importante dell'anno – andata in fumo perché Naraku aveva voluto fare il gradasso con la sua moto nuova fiammante e partire un po' troppo in anticipo al semaforo. Mentre lei era seduta dietro.

– Non riesco davvero a capire come uno come te possa aver fatto una cosa tanto _stupida,_ Naraku – decise di buttare fuori, secca – Hai una testa al di sopra della media e avresti potuto rendermi la ragazza più felice del mondo, pensavo, e invece hai deciso di essere un tale coglio-

– Non l'ho _deciso_ – la interruppe lui, brusco – Non avevo certo intenzione di spaccare le gambe alla ragazza che avevo appena conquistato, credimi!

– Ma nemmeno hai preso molte precauzioni per evitarlo.

– Ero su di giri – lo sentì borbottare, sprezzante, ma prima che potesse tirargli un pugno dritto in faccia e dirgli di non farsi vedere mai più Naraku ebbe il buonsenso di rimediare – Ascoltami, non voglio accampare delle scuse, né giustificarmi. Non voglio comprarti con quei libri né costringerti a vedermi ancora. Ti sto solo cercando di dire che mi dispiace _davvero,_ e che l'incidente, purtroppo per te, non ha cambiato nulla di quello che provo nei tuoi confronti. Anzi.

In piccola parte, Kikyo se ne rendeva conto: si era invaghita di Naraku perché aveva un che di misterioso che non era affatto facile da trovare, specie in un paese piccolo come quello in cui lei viveva; un ragazzo di città, sempre noncurante ma dalla risposta pronta e graffiante, e uno sguardo che inchiodava sul posto e allo stesso tempo aveva una forza d'attrazione simile a quella di una calamita. Nemmeno adesso Kikyo aveva una vera idea di chi fossero i suoi genitori, di dove pescasse i soldi e di cosa combinasse nel “locale” che diceva di gestire, ma di una cosa era certa: dal giorno dell'incidente era balzato giù dal proprio piedistallo. In ospedale lei non ne aveva saputo di vederlo, ma Kaede e Kagome le avevano riferito più volte che lui rimaneva inchiodato in sala d'attesa a passeggiare nervoso avanti e indietro, informandosi in continuazione se ci fosse qualcosa di cui lei avesse bisogno. Si era addossato la responsabilità e le spese senza battere ciglio, perfino, e ora era lì, a chiederle scusa di persona e forse ad ammettere per la prima volta di tenere davvero a lei – anche se forse quell'appassionato bacio in cui l'aveva intrappolata dopo aver corso sotto la pioggia per accompagnarla a prendere un autobus che alla fine era partito senza di lei era parso sufficiente a chiarire le intenzioni di entrambi, senza bisogno di molte dichiarazione o parole. E poi c'era stato quel giro in moto, e Kikyo voleva prendersi a sberle da sola per aver accettato di salire su quell'arnese troppo veloce senza preoccuparsi dei rischi.

Sospirò.

– Non sono una stupida. So benissimo che non l'hai fatto _apposta_ – si decise a dire, rassegnata – Purtroppo, però, non mi hai messa in una situazione facile. Parte di me pensa ancora che la cosa giusta sia dirti di non farti sentire mai più.

– E l'altra parte? – fu pronto a chiedere lui, con un tocco beffardo ma non malevolo, con quel suo sogghigno maledettamente affascinante, strafottente e maturo allo stesso tempo.

– L'altra parte vuole vederti ancora, malgrado tutti mi dicano che sei soltanto un delinquente. Che hai perfino una cattiva fama in città.

Naraku alzò le spalle, come faceva sempre quando lei accennava all'argomento.

– Le voci girano in fretta – disse con leggerezza, come se non attribuisse alcuna importanza alla faccenda – Basta rimanere coinvolto in una rissa o due perché quattro fannulloni ti bollino come “pericoloso”. Non è colpa mia se so cavarmela.

– E perché ti metti in mezzo nelle risse, tanto per sapere?

Naraku tacque per un istante, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Kikyo non riusciva a smettere di stupirsi del colore dei suoi: erano di un castano così intenso da parere rosso, quando la luce aveva certi riflessi, e in quel momento era proprio così. Avevano una durezza e un calore combinati insieme in modo così peculiare da renderli davvero difficili da leggere, specie quando lui non aveva alcun desiderio di lasciarglielo fare.

Già, dopo l'incidente Kikyo non avrebbe dovuto avere alcun dubbio che quel ragazzo fosse sinonimo di guai. Ma, gambe e cerimonia a parte, era ormai anche sicura che, dopo una vita passata nella più completa tranquillità, un po' di turbolenze fossero quello che il suo cuore più desiderava. Anche perché puntare tutto sui bravi ragazzi non le aveva portato particolari gioie, si ricordò con una certa amarezza...

Alla fine, un angolo delle labbra sottili di Naraku si arricciò in un sorrisetto mellifluo.

– Non stiamo andando un po' fuori tema, qui?

– Non potrai essere così subdolo per sempre – ribatté Kikyo, guardandolo storto – Ringrazia solo che sono stanca dalla noia, e molto confusa nei tuoi confronti, se non insisto.

– Insistere potrebbe chiarirti le idee, a ben pensarci.

– Temo che la mia decisione di rimanere o no insieme a te non sarebbe molto influenzata dal sapere cosa combini nei tuoi sobborghi di periferia, in questo particolare frangente.

Lo sguardo di Naraku ebbe un guizzo divertito e incuriosito.

– Questo tuo lato temerario non cessa mai di stregarmi – le sogghignò, ma lei si accorse subito che qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti si era addolcito – Dimmi cosa posso fare per convincerti, allora.

– Nulla – replicò Kikyo, dopo una breve pausa, incrociando le braccia – I libri sono stata un'idea davvero gentile, però. Sfogliarli e pensare a te potrebbe aiutare.

– Se ti va possiamo leggere insieme – propose Naraku, un po' troppo disinvolto perché lei potesse credere che l'idea gli fosse venuta solo in quel momento – O guardare dei film, ora che noto quella bella TV che hai qui.

– Così sembra che tu abbia molto tempo da perdere per me – lo provocò lei, un poco contagiata dal suo modo di fare sempre così beffardo.

– Oh, Kikyo. Non c'è niente a cui darei la precedenza su di te.

Lei sbarrò gli occhi. Se quella frase fosse stata pronunciata in un tono anche solo un poco più smielato e svenevole, sarebbe stata sicura che si trattasse di una bugia, e ne sarebbe stata anche parecchio nauseata; ma aveva avuto ragione a pensare che parole del genere non si addicessero affatto a Naraku, che infatti stava sfoggiando il suo più perfetto e più sensuale sogghigno da seduttore di alto rango. Si sentì arrossire – e una notevole scarica di calore le arrivò fino al bassoventre –, e all'improvviso si rese conto di un paio di cose agghiaccianti: era del tutto struccata da qualcosa come una settimana, e si era lavata i capelli l'ultima volta due giorni prima. Doveva avere un aspetto _tremendo_ , ma lui la stava fissando come se non desiderasse altro al mondo.

Quasi avesse appena indovinato i suoi pensieri, Naraku rise sotto i baffi, compiaciuto.

– È meraviglioso metterti in imbarazzo – pensò bene di lodarsi da solo, ravviandosi una ciocca di capelli che gli era scivolata oltre la spalla.

– Non sono sicura di volerti sopportare molto di più, oggi – replicò lei, cercando di ridarsi un contegno – Lasciami ai libri. Vedrò se hai davvero fatto un buon lavoro.

– Quanto sei crudele a cacciarmi così.

Quel sospiro fu un po' più suadente del necessario, ma stavolta Naraku non aspettò che le sue guance prendessero fuoco di nuovo: si sollevò dalla sedia solo per sedersi sul letto, accanto a lei, facendole venire un tuffo al cuore. Si sistemò in modo da poterla guardare, e lei si sentì quasi indifesa quando il suo profumo la investì – un misto di colonia di buon gusto e del naturale odore della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli, aspro e amaro allo stesso tempo; che le incombesse sopra con tutta quella sua criniera di capelli neri e con quella quantità notevole di muscoli ben evidenti al di sotto della maglietta non aiutava.

– Va bene se torno domani alla stessa ora? – le chiese lui, serafico, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Kikyo si sentì un po' irritata quando si rese conto che un rifiuto avrebbe dato origine a un battibecco che in quel momento pareva davvero fuori luogo, ma cedette.

– D'accordo – mormorò, non senza scoccargli un'occhiata severa che voleva ricordargli che era ancora in parte arrabbiata con lui.

Non che questo potesse davvero impedirgli di chinarsi su di lei e di baciarla sulle labbra con una delicatezza tutta nuova da parte sua; eppure, il contatto brevissimo che le loro lingue ebbero quasi per caso bastò a spedire nel corpo di Kikyo una scarica elettrica a cui non si era ancora per nulla abituata. Come facesse quel ragazzo a sprizzare sensualità da ogni singolo atto o movimento era un mistero che doveva ancora sciogliere.

Naraku si risollevò in fretta, comunque, concedendosi solo un ultimo sorrisetto soddisfatto quando lei lo fissò giusto un pizzico delusa per il fatto che il bacio non fosse durato più a lungo. Si alzò in piedi e raccolse la giacca di pelle che aveva abbandonato sulla scrivania, infilandosela quasi senza prestarci caso.

– Sappi che sarò puntuale – la avvertì come se fosse una scherzosa minaccia. Fu solo quando fu vicino alla porta e si girò che il suo viso assunse una sfumatura molto più morbida, gentile e sconosciuta – Riposati. Spero davvero che i libri ti piacciano.

Non fece in tempo a ringraziarlo prima che lui aprisse la porta e uscisse dalla stanza, lasciandola sola.

Maledizione al giorno in cui si erano messi gli occhi addosso a vicenda.

Kikyo sospirò, il cuore e la mente in subbuglio. Sul serio: perché quell'incidente aveva dovuto complicare tanto le cose, e soprattutto arrivare in un momento dell'anno così critico? Era forse una sorta di punizione per essersi lasciata andare a una passione così mondana e davvero fuori dagli schemi? Scosse la testa da sola: questo era un modo di pensare che lei riteneva ignorante e superficiale. Non credeva che i kami distribuissero davvero punizioni; credeva solo nel destino, nelle prove da superare per migliorarsi o per trovare strade migliori rispetto a quella che si era deciso di intraprendere. Per come la vedeva, quel disastro avrebbe anche potuto essere qualcosa di positivo per il carattere un po' troppo scapestrato di quel ragazzo, una lezione da imparare. Certo, che questo avvenisse a sue spese non la rendeva affatto felice, ma dopo averlo rivisto era un po' più difficile ignorare quanto fascino ancora esercitasse su di lei malgrado tutto.

In parte, si rendeva conto che, accettando la sua compagnia e i suoi regali, si era già arresa all'idea che prima o poi lo avrebbe perdonato del tutto; pensarci, però, le faceva venire il mal di testa, e preferì piuttosto chinarsi e pescare un volume a caso tra quelli che giacevano nel borsone: almeno sapeva come avrebbe passato quel pomeriggio.

 

 

Quella sera, era già arrivata a metà del libro – un giallo scandinavo su una ragazza trovata morta assiderata in una vasca da bagno. Piuttosto appassionante, doveva ammetterlo, e soprattutto, in effetti, non riusciva a voltare pagina senza portarsi per un momento il romanzo vicino al viso e annusarlo appena: buffo o strano che sembrasse, il profumo dell'inchiostro sulla carta era davvero inebriante per lei, e in effetti quel volume ne era pieno, per una qualche strana ragione.

Aveva già cenato, e si preparava a leggere un altro paio di capitoli prima di chiamare Kaede per andare in bagno e poi mettersi a dormire, quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

– Kikyo, sono io... posso entrare?

A sentire quella voce, rimase piuttosto sorpresa: Kagome non doveva essere fuori con amici, quella sera?

– Certo, avanti – disse comunque, appoggiando il libro accanto a sé dopo aver infilato il segnalibro tra le pagine.

La porta si aprì e sua sorella entrò. Era truccata e ben vestita, in effetti: quel semplice abitino verde che proprio Kikyo le aveva regalato le stava bene come al solito, benché paresse un po' fuori stagione a dicembre inoltrato. Ma un momento dopo lo sguardo di Kikyo fu attirato dalla figura rimasta in piedi sulla porta, e fu come ricevere una breve – ma intensa – doccia fredda.

– Sango non stava troppo bene e Miroku l'ha accompagnata a casa – stava spiegando Kagome, con un'aria dispiaciuta che si dileguò quando sorrise – Non avevo molta voglia di restare fuori e Inuyasha voleva salutarti, così ho pensato di passare di qui, intanto.

– Ciao – fece a quel punto il giovane sulla porta, stretto in una pesante giacca rossa e un poco curvo nelle spalle. Non suonò granché entusiasta.

– Ciao – gli rispose Kikyo, decidendo poi di ignorarlo per concentrarsi su Kagome – Tutto bene alle lezioni?

– Sì, non sono nemmeno troppo noiose negli ultimi tempi – sorrise lei, prendendo posto sulla solita sedia degli ospiti – Ho capito quasi tutta matematica.

– Ottimo. Che programmi hai per questo fine settimana?

Kikyo odiava abbastanza le chiacchiere vuote, ma con sua sorella pareva non riuscire a intavolare discorsi molto più variegati. Le voleva bene, ma qualcosa di lei non riusciva a togliersi dal cervello l'idea che fossero troppo diverse, e che per questo il dialogo fosse così difficile.

– Oh, andremo da qualche parte con gli amici, come al solito, e studierò – rispose Kagome, togliendosi gli orecchini – E... beh... mi allenerò un po' con Kaede, immagino.

– Non è un allenamento, Kagome, è una preparazione spirituale, e dovresti dedicarci più attenzione.

Suonò un poco più secca di quanto non avrebbe voluto essere, ma in fin dei conti non se ne pentì. Kagome arrossì subito e abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Inuyasha le fissava aggrottando la fronte.

– Lo so, hai ragione – si affrettò subito a rimediare la più piccola – È solo che ho così tante cose da fare, e di solito ti sei sempre occupata tu di queste cose...

– Considerala come un'occasione per migliorare la tua spiritualità, non come i compiti per casa – rispose Kikyo, cercando di essere un po' più dolce – Anche Kaede ha molto da fare, e di sicuro apprezzerebbe se tu ti dedicassi un po' di più alla cerimonia.

– Hanno tutti il diritto di divertirsi un po' – si intromise Inuyasha, e Kikyo se ne ritrovò irritata all'istante – Anche tu lo sai bene.

– Si tratta di una questione di priorità – replicò, un po' altezzosa – La mia fede e la mia dedizione al santuario non risentono di ciò che faccio al lavoro o per hobby.

– Ne risentono se ti fai abbastanza male da essere bloccata a letto per un mese e più.

– Inuyasha! – scattò Kagome, atterrita e anche arrabbiata, fulminandolo con lo sguardo – Come osi dire qualcosa di così cattivo?

Il ragazzo aveva un cipiglio davvero scuro, ma non rimase chiuso nel proprio scontroso silenzio molto a lungo prima di sbottare.

– Kaede ci ha detto che quell'idiota è venuto a trovarti, oggi.

Kikyo sentì il proprio sguardo diventare gelido.

– Quell'idiota si chiama Naraku. Ed è vero, mi ha portato dei libri da leggere.

– Mi spieghi che diavolo ci fai ancora con lui? – le ringhiò Inuyasha, muovendo un passo dentro la stanza – È un dannato delinquente che ti ha ridotta così, come fai a non mandarlo al diavolo?

– Sono affari miei, Inuyasha. Sai benissimo che le persone possono cambiare gusti, no?

Una coltre di gelo calò nella camera. Kikyo fu l'unica a non abbassare lo sguardo; le dispiaceva di vedere Kagome essere così rossa in viso, così mortificata, quando di fatto tutto quello che era successo non era nemmeno colpa sua. Ma di certo non le dispiaceva per Inuyasha, il Signor Cavaliere che l'aveva piantata perché si era innamorato di _sua sorella_. Ripensandoci, lasciarsi ferire da chi si stava rivelando così rozzo e insensibile e capriccioso le faceva quasi più rabbia che essersi quasi ammazzata per inseguire l'adrenalina con qualcuno che aveva almeno un poca più di finezza.

– Sta di fatto che non posso perdonargli quello che ha combinato – borbottò Inuyasha, le braccia strette sul petto e gli occhi fissi sul pavimento – Tu ti meriti di meglio, e te lo dico perché sei ancora importante per me.

– Oh, per l'amor del cielo! – sibilò Kikyo, desiderando come non mai di poter scattare in piedi e di prenderlo a ceffoni – Ti rendi conto che la tua ragazza è presente, vero?

Inuyasha sbarrò gli occhi e fissò Kagome, che non aveva mosso un muscolo. In verità Kikyo poteva notare benissimo la tensione che la faceva quasi tremare, e non poteva impedirsi di capirla.

– Non intendevo in quel senso! – sbottò il ragazzo, con una certa dose di panico nella voce – Non sono mica ancora... intendevo in amicizia!

– Lascia perdere, Inuyasha – si decise a parlare Kagome, secca, sollevando la testa di scatto e facendo per alzarsi dalla sedia – Credevo che volessi venire qui per fare due chiacchiere tranquille, non per litigare con lei, che ha già abbastanza per la testa. Scusami, Kikyo – aggiunse rivolta verso la sorella, gli occhi pieni di senso di colpa – Ti lasciamo stare.

In verità, Kikyo avrebbe preferito rimanere un momento da sola con Inuyasha per spiegargli quanto fosse dannatamente sbagliato mostrarsi tanto gelosi della propria ex, o perlomeno così interessati alla sua vita sentimentale. Ma era ovvio che questo avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose, quindi decise di lasciare perdere senza neanche dedicarci troppo pensiero.

– Non sto litigando, sto solo cercando di dirle… – tentò di protestare Inuyasha, ma perfino senza vederla davvero Kikyo intuì che l'occhiata che Kagome gli aveva appena lanciato sarebbe bastata per incenerire un albero fino alle radici.

– Andiamo. Ti accompagno a casa. Buonanotte, sorellona.

– Buonanotte, Kagome – le rispose Kikyo, rassegnata, riprendendo in mano il libro prima ancora che la porta della sua camera si fosse richiusa tra le proteste soffocate di Inuyasha e i soffi rabbiosi di Kagome.

Se si era illusa di guadagnare almeno un poca di tranquillità dalla propria convalescenza, si era davvero sbagliata. Ciò che più le dispiaceva era che simili intrighi e complicazioni dovessero coinvolgere in maniera diretta la sua famiglia: si fosse trattato di un'amica forse sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, ma no, Inuyasha aveva dovuto mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a un rapporto così fragile, prezioso e importante come quello che c'era tra lei e Kagome. E poi era arrivato l'incidente a complicare tutta la faccenda: le toccava essere dura con la sua sorellina e rischiare di passare come una che portasse rancore. Cosa piuttosto falsa, peraltro: non le faceva piacere dover rivedere il suo ex così spesso, né tanto meno era elettrizzante il fatto che lui avesse conosciuto la sua allegra e spumeggiante consanguinea e avesse deciso di apprezzarla di più della sua personalità più posata e riflessiva – non proprio un balsamo per l'autostima, specie considerando che lei e Kagome si assomigliavano anche molto, e che quindi l'aspetto fisico non c'entrava. Tuttavia, il suo interesse per Naraku era più che sincero ed era abbastanza certa che non sarebbe tornata con Inuyasha nemmeno potendo: aveva ampliato un po' gli orizzonti, e anche se le lande sconosciute erano più pericolose, ormai temeva che fossero l'unica cosa ad affascinarla davvero.

Si disse che avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi a incoraggiare Kagome a dare il meglio di sé alla cerimonia del 20 dicembre: in fin dei conti, era quella la questione che importava al di sopra di ogni altra. Passata quella data fatidica, assicuratasi che la festa del paese non fosse un totale fiasco, avrebbe avuto più energie da spendere per le questioni di cuore proprie e della sorella.

Si addormentò riflettendo su quali fossero le parole migliori per motivarla, e forse le trovò.

 

 

I due giorni successivi non portarono molte novità: li passò a leggere, a lasciarsi accarezzare i capelli da Naraku e a salutare Kagome nei suoi continui andirivieni da casa. Un pomeriggio venne a trovarla Kagura, una sua collega di lavoro al ristorante e cara amica; i suoi racconti su quanto fosse imbranato il ragazzo che avevano preso per sostituirla, un certo Hojo, la fecero sia sentire un po' in colpa per essere tanto inefficiente in quel periodo, sia ridere come non le capitava da un po' di tempo. Kagura se ne andò promettendole che la volta successiva sarebbe tornata anche con Abi e Yura, magari portandole un dolcetto rubato di nascosto tra quelli avanzati la sera prima.

Anche Naraku la faceva ridere, in realtà – più che altro, sbuffare cercando di nascondere quanto fosse divertita dalla sua galanteria da strapazzo e dai suoi commenti un po' troppo sardonici e dal tono ridicolo con cui leggeva ad alta voce le battute dei personaggi dei libri. Lo rimproverava, battibeccavano, lui in qualche modo riusciva a lanciarle un complimento a tradimento e per qualche minuto il libro veniva dimenticato per lasciare spazio a baci abbastanza meno casti di quelli della prima visita. Doveva ammetterlo, quella routine nemmeno le dispiaceva.

Il sabato, comunque, si prospettava essere una giornata diversa. Naraku aveva promesso a degli amici di uscire il pomeriggio e la sera, dunque non sarebbe passato a trovarla – c'era solo da sperare che non si ficcasse in ulteriori guai, ma almeno Kikyo sapeva che la moto era sfasciata quasi quanto lei, quindi non sarebbe stato sfrecciando in corse clandestine che si sarebbe ammazzato. Inoltre, Kaede voleva dedicarsi a una preparazione intensiva di Kagome per la cerimonia, visto che ormai mancava poco più di una settimana; e Kikyo, a modo suo, aveva intenzione di aiutare.

Aveva detto alla sorella maggiore di non esitare a mandare la più giovane da lei, se fin dal mattino fossero sorti dei problemi. Come si era aspettata, non erano neanche le dieci quando sentì un mesto bussare alla sua porta.

– Ehi – la salutò Kagome subito dopo che l'ebbe invitata a entrare. Indossava il costume tradizionale da miko, rosso e bianco: in passato era stato di Kikyo, ma come per tutti anche il suo corpo era cambiato, e adesso calzava Kagome come un guanto. La rendeva perfino assai graziosa, benché quello non fosse lo scopo principale dell'abito.

– Ciao – la salutò – Ci sono problemi al tempio?

– Già – rispose Kagome, a testa bassa – Sono io il problema.

– Non dire così – ribatté subito Kikyo – Questo atteggiamento non ti porterà da nessuna parte, né in questa occasione né nel resto della tua vita.

– Kaede mi ha detto di venirne a parlare con te – continuò l'altra, senza dare l'impressione di averla ascoltata; si sedette sulla sedia e proseguì tormentandosi le mani in grembo, con la frangia che quasi le ricadeva sugli occhi – Ma io non so cosa dire. Kaede dice che secondo lei per me sono tutte sciocchezze, ma non è così, lo giuro. Quando vi vedo danzare per la cerimonia, sento che c'è qualcosa di... profondo, in tutti i vostri gesti. E il nostro paese è così sereno, pare quasi troppo per essere una coincidenza, no? E se quest'anno le cose andassero male per colpa mia? Se la gente cominciasse a odiarmi perché...

– Kagome.

La interruppe in tono secco e severo, e la guardò negli occhi con la massima serietà.

– Non puoi compiere la cerimonia pensando solo al suo fine. Né puoi pensare che sia una tua sorta di esibizione, un momento per danzare su un palcoscenico di fronte a tutti.

– Ma non è questo che...

– Lasciami finire. Hai detto tu stessa che in ogni fase del rito c'è qualcosa di più profondo di una serie di movimenti meccanici. Questo non è possibile ottenerlo _sforzandosi_ di imprimere solennità ai gesti. Si tratta di qualcosa che nasce da dentro di te, quindi, per prima cosa, smetti di pensare a cosa gli altri vedranno.

– Ma come faccio a farlo nascere, Kikyo? – le domandò lei, mortificata – Provo a ripetermelo di continuo, ma non funziona...

– Ti direi che l'idea di donare gioia e prosperità ai tuoi amici e ai tuoi vicini dovrebbe essere un incentivo sufficiente, ma è chiaro che questa prospettiva ti suscita troppe insicurezze. L'ansia da prestazione non deve esistere. Quella sera, dovrai danzare senza temere di sbagliare, perché sai che non lo farai.

– Ma questo è impossibile. Sbaglio di continuo, Kikyo, e anche imparando tutto il rito mi rimarranno delle incertezze che...

– Conosci la storia del santuario e dei nostri dei?

Kagome si bloccò, sbattendo le palpebre.

– Beh... sì. Qualcosa ne so.

– Ricordo che la mia maestra delle elementari ci faceva imparare a memoria delle poesie – disse Kikyo, ammorbidendo il tono della propria voce – Ce n'erano di più difficili e di più facili. Il problema non stava nei suoni, però: tutte le poesie hanno la loro musicalità, ed è per questo che sono piacevoli da ascoltare. Quando si tratta di memorizzare, invece, tutto si complica, e mi ci è voluto un po' per capire perché: a volte sembravano parole vuote, una di fila all'altra, senza spiegazione. In molti non ascoltavano la maestra mentre si perdeva a descrivere i mille significati che tre piccole frasi racchiudevano. Ma io mi sono accorta che, conoscendo alla perfezione ciò che il poeta intendeva dire, ripetere i suoi versi si faceva mille volte più semplice.

– Avresti dovuto dirmi queste cose quando _io_ stavo imparando le poesie – mormorò Kagome, ma Kikyo sentì una nota giocosa nelle sue parole, e c'era un guizzo divertito in quegli occhi in tutto e per tutto identici ai suoi.

– Non mi hai mai chiesto di darti una mano – le rispose, calma, ma subito dopo proseguì per non lasciare che l'amarezza prendesse il sopravvento – Il punto è che con il rito vale lo stesso. Va compreso, e una volta compreso è molto più facile... sentirlo.

– Kaede mi ha spiegato tutti i significati dei gesti, una volta – rispose Kagome, un po' meno contrita rispetto a poco prima – Ma ammetto di essermi dimenticata quasi tutto, tranne i dettagli più ovvi. Poi si è concentrata sulla coreografia.

– Kaede ha un modo di spiegare le cose un poco... scolastico, in effetti – annuì Kikyo, prima di aprirsi di un piccolo sorriso – Ti andrebbe di aiutarmi a vestirmi? Vorrei venire al santuario con te e provare a raccontarti io la storia.

 

 

La giornata era molto fredda, e sentirsi un grosso fagotto su una sedia a rotelle non era la sensazione più esaltante del mondo; ma un po' di vento sul viso aveva sempre quel che di frizzante che era un toccasana per lo spirito, se ci si era ormai quasi abituati a stare fermi e al chiuso per giornate intere. La sciarpa le proteggeva la gola e il mento, e il freddo pungente che le pizzicava il naso si mescolava al calore dei raggi del sole che si riversavano dall'alto di un cielo limpidissimo, privo anche di una sola nuvola. Era davvero un tempo meraviglioso, forse il suo preferito tra tutti.

Kagome la sospinse fino alla riva del lago, che quel giorno pareva piuttosto una distesa infinita di diamanti e cristalli: la brezza lo increspava e la luce si specchiava nell'acqua in mille modi diversi ovunque si posasse lo sguardo, e lo spettacolo continuava fino all'orizzonte, un misto di oro e azzurro e bianco reso ancora più puro dall'assenza di verde negli alberi che lo circondavano. Malgrado sapesse che nelle ore successive le sarebbe toccato un compito faticoso, se non estenuante, Kikyo si ritrovò a essere di umore piuttosto buono – e ringraziò in silenzio i kami per il dono del lago, che non mancava mai di infondere fiducia al suo spirito.

Il santuario era costruito in legno scuro. Non era troppo grande come edificio, ma di sicuro aveva un cortile molto ampio, ricco di statue e piccole fontane funzionanti anche d'inverno: era il luogo ideale per chi volesse cercare un poca di pace interiore, rivolgere una preghiera agli idoli e rilassarsi al suono dell'acqua, che era una delle benedizioni per cui gli abitanti del paese erano da sempre più grati.

Kikyo cominciò il suo racconto descrivendo proprio le statue come prima cosa: erano una serie di uomini e donne miti, abili lavoratori che con la loro inventiva e il loro saggio carisma avevano guidato le generazioni attraverso anche i più gravi periodi di carestia. Non c'erano grandi leggende, samurai, principi o re, tra i loro kami: solo figure pie che non avevano mai temuto di affondare le mani nella terra, di sporcarsi nel fango, di raccogliere un orfano o di dare ospitalità a un vagabondo. I loro simboli comparivano tutti nella cerimonia, in modo più o meno velato: una candela accesa con un inchino per colui che era stato quello più illuminato dallo spirito di iniziativa e dalle idee brillanti, il bastone a sonagli brandito come un aratro per tre volte a rappresentare colui che per tre mesi pareva avesse lavorato senza fermarsi mai, e così via. Kagome la ascoltava con attenzione, e Kikyo evitava nomi e date apposta in modo che soltanto il valore delle azioni degli antenati le rimanesse impresso nel cuore. Gli ultimi due idoli erano una volpe, in segno di sodalizio verso un animale che avrebbe potuto minacciare il lavoro dei contadini ma che si sperava sarebbe stato magnanimo, e un bue, da sempre compagno fedele e aiuto prezioso. Certe figure composte con le braccia durante la danza richiamavano alla lontana quelle creature, e quando quelle meccaniche le furono spiegate con dovizia di particolari Kagome parve comprenderle per la prima volta.

Nell'honden, la stanza sacra del tempio che conteneva le due statue delle divinità maggiori, non era il caso di entrare; ma nell'ingresso c'erano stampe riccamente decorate che portavano effigi dei due stessi kami, e Kikyo usò quelli per continuare la propria storia: tutti gli antenati che avevano appena visto avevano sempre avuto la guida del Lago e della Luna. Non era un caso se la cerimonia si tenesse per tradizione alla sera, a notte già calata, e d'inverno, quando il sole non era forte quanto in estate. Non si trattava di ingratitudine nei confronti dell'astro più caldo e più splendente, che di certo faceva maturare tutti i frutti della terra; ma le superstizioni del passato avevano voluto attribuire al potere dei cambiamenti della luna un'importanza fondamentale nella buona riuscita dei raccolti, e la tradizione aveva attraversato i secoli. Era per questo che le antiche collane che le miko indossavano solo la sera del rito erano fatte di perle di fiume, se i colori della festa erano l'azzurro e l'argento, se la cerimonia si concludeva con un focolare spento e con un'ode alle stelle. Pensando a quanto sarebbe stata meravigliosa quella notte, Kikyo quasi si commosse; sapeva che se anche avesse piovuto si sarebbe atteso il giorno successivo, ma questo non accadeva quasi mai, proprio come se gli dei stessero ascoltando. E volle ribadire con forza che, benché tutti quei racconti avessero un sapore arcaico e pagano, quasi primitivo se paragonate alla vita di tutti i giorni, il rispetto per ciò in cui gli antenati credevano doveva essere saldo e forte: non si erano mai abbandonati al volere del caso, ma avevano usato quella loro fede per il lavoro, per la gioia di una vita serena e tranquilla e lontana dagli stenti, per loro e per tutti quelli a loro vicini.

Kagome rimase in silenzio quasi per tutto il tempo, rapita; Kikyo non riuscì a capire se fosse riuscita a farle breccia nel cuore fino a quando Kaede non le raggiunse, riponendo gli attrezzi che aveva usato per ripulire il cortile da cima a fondo, domandando in tono stanco se Kagome volesse fare qualche altra prova prima di pranzo: la ragazza rispose di sì con una voce così squillante che Kikyo quasi sobbalzò e Kaede sgranò gli occhi.

Se c'era da credere nei buoni auspici, quello di sicuro pareva uno di essi.

 

 

Le congiunzioni favorevoli del destino continuarono fino al mercoledì di quella settimana.

Dire che in poche, intense lezioni Kagome avesse sistemato ogni singolo problema con il rito della cerimonia sarebbe stato davvero troppo; ma Kaede era meravigliata dai miglioramenti e, cosa ancora più importante, la ragazza metteva un impegno tutto nuovo nelle prove, una determinazione che la maggiore definiva “piena di fierezza”, e non arrivava più a fine giornata in lacrime o abbattuta dai propri fallimenti. Ciò che era ancora più incredibile era che avesse chiesto di fare altre prove nei momenti liberi dopo il weekend, anziché impegnare quel tempo a uscire con gli amici: Kikyo cominciava a temere che i suoi voti all'università ne avrebbero sofferto, ma non aveva certo intenzione di dirglielo – per il momento.

Lunedì Kagura aveva portato Abi e Yura a trovarla, come promesso, e le aveva fatto bene al cuore sentirsi ancora parte della squadra, sapere che non era stata certo messa nel dimenticatoio; che Yura ancora non la smetteva con la sua ossessione di diventare parrucchiera e che Abi aveva sempre la stessa aspra, ma esilarante ironia. E Naraku era tornato puntualmente tutti i pomeriggi, addirittura con qualche nuovo libro benché la scorta fosse ben lungi dall'esaurirsi; era strano scoprirlo così premuroso e anche capace di starsene per un paio d'ore in silenzio a leggere con lei, accontentandosi di averla vicina, dopo aver passato i mesi del corteggiamento reciproco a sfuggirsi e a rincorrersi per il gusto di giocare con il mistero. Ne aveva anche parlato con Kaede, che aveva ammesso a propria volta come non si sarebbe mai aspettata tanta buona educazione da uno come lui. Certo, evitava ancora di dirle che spesso i suoi locali si guadagnavano dei trafiletti sui giornali per via di disordini di strano genere, ma lui le aveva assicurato che le acque si stavano calmando, che era tutta colpa dei buttafuori e dei pessimi clienti, e qualcosa le suggeriva di credergli almeno fino a quando non avesse potuto fare lei stessa qualche indagine.

Fu proprio il pomeriggio di mercoledì, però, mentre ridacchiavano sulla stupidità di una protagonista svenevolmente innamorata di un poeta da strapazzo, che l'idillio si ruppe con un brusco bussare alla sua porta.

Aveva a malapena fatto in tempo a dire _Avanti_ , sorpresa, che Inuyasha la stava spalancando, uno sguardo arrabbiato e fosco sul viso prima ancora di notare Naraku, seduto accanto a lei. Lui, d'altra parte, perse tutto il caldo brio che aveva avuto fino a un momento prima e divenne rigido come una statua di sale.

Fantastico. Proprio la situazione che qualunque ragazza avrebbe sempre sognato.

– Ah. Sei qui – fu il brusco esordio che Inuyasha rivolse a Naraku, senza neanche curarsi di mascherare il proprio disprezzo – Ci perdi davvero ancora tempo, Kikyo.

– Mai quanto ne ha perso con te, a quello che so – soffiò Naraku, aprendosi in un sorrisetto beffardo che non aveva nulla di seducente o affascinante, ma che ricordava in tutto e per tutto quello di una fiera pronta ad attaccare – È sempre un piacere, Inuyasha.

– No, non mi farete patire questa storia – li interruppe Kikyo, prima ancora che Inuyasha potesse sbottare in una delle sue rispostacce. Entrambi smisero di fulminarsi con gli occhi e la fissarono, sorpresi – Lasciatevi in pace. Inuyasha, se devi dirmi qualcosa, sono qui e ti ascolto.

Ci fu un momento di pausa pieno di imbarazzo, in cui Naraku si arrischiò a sollevare un sopracciglio nella sua direzione – _Davvero non vuoi che butti fuori questo tizio a calci?_ , era la domanda sottintesa, a cui Kikyo evitò di rispondere anche solo con il pensiero.

– Non ho intenzione di parlarti di fronte a _lui_ – stava scegliendo di replicare Inuyasha, scontroso. Parte di lei, in effetti, se l'era aspettato – Dovrebbe uscire.

– Ah, quello che dovrei fare e quello che faccio davvero sono spesso due cose diverse – disse Naraku con molle noncuranza, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia e mostrando così di non avere alcuna intenzione di andarsene – Fai pure, insultami quanto vuoi. Sarà come sentire un chihuahua abbaiare.

– Naraku, smettila – sibilò Kikyo, ben sapendo che simili provocazioni non sarebbero cadute nel vuoto come avrebbero dovuto. Inuyasha era già rosso di rabbia, di una sfumatura simile a quella della sua giacca.

– Non voglio parlarle di te, stupido stronzo. È Kagome il problema.

– Kagome? – ripeté Kikyo, per un momento davvero stupita. La sua sorellina non le era mai parsa tanto di buonumore come in quei giorni, cosa c'era che non andava?

– Sì, lei – rispose subito Inuyasha, con veemenza, e poi continuò, in apparenza dimenticandosi del pubblico indesiderato, che pure ascoltava con educatissimo e beffardo interesse – Le hai messo in testa che sono ancora innamorato di te, vero?

– Cosa? – fece lei, confusa e anche già parecchio irritata.

– L'altro giorno. E anche dopo, presumo, visto che in questi giorni ci siamo a malapena scambiati dei messaggi ed è rimasta tutto il tempo qui in giro per il tempio. Che cosa le hai detto?

– Si sta concentrando sulla festa del paese, Inuyasha – spiegò Kikyo, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la nota altezzosa e alquanto stizzita che stava impregnando il suo tono di voce – Sono riuscita a farla entrare nella giusta ottica, e sarà meglio che tu non faccia danni. Ma di sicuro non le ho parlato di te, sei stato tu a essere un idiota a comportarti così in sua presenza.

– Il fatto che lui debba andare fuori dai piedi non ha nulla a che vedere con me e te, né con Kagome – ribatté Inuyasha, indicando Naraku – Siete voi a interpretare tutto nel modo sbagliato. Io ci sto provando, a mantenere dei buoni rapporti, sei tu che fai tutto il contrario!

– Santo cielo – sospirò Naraku, per nulla a bassa voce – Davvero stavi con un troglodita del genere? Mi sento vagamente offeso.

– Questo troglodita non le ha rotto entrambe le gambe, bastardo – ringhiò Inuyasha, facendo un passo avanti.

– Questo bastardo non si è rimorchiato sua sorella, né ha intenzione di farlo.

– La volete _smettere?_

Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui aveva gridato, che non ricordava nemmeno la precedente. Di certo, sommare il dolore che aveva provato per la rottura con Inuyasha e la frustrazione per essere bloccata a letto in un periodo così importante erano state orribili prese da sole, e messe insieme erano davvero troppo.

– Vaffanculo alla vostra gara a chi mi ha ferita di più! – sbottò, livida, e una piccola parte di lei provò orrore a sentire delle lacrime pungerle gli occhi. Stava tremando come una foglia –Andatevene, tutti e due! Non avete idea di come mi sento, quindi non provate nemmeno a dirmi per cosa dovrei stare peggio!

– Kikyo, scusami, io-

– Ho detto _vattene_ , anche tu! – gridò dritto in faccia a Naraku e alle sue stupide scuse. Non poteva credere che per gareggiare in testosterone con Inuyasha fosse finito ad abbassarsi al suo stesso livello, ma ormai aveva soltanto voglia di tirargli il maledetto libro del poeta e della sua innamorata in faccia.

– Kikyo, non voglio lasciarti così – protestò lui, e in sua difesa sembrava davvero preoccupato e turbato, ma in quel momento lei non riuscì a fregarsene.

– Sto bene – sputò fuori, secca, asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso di una mano – Basta che ve ne andiate. Sistemate le vostre stronzate fuori da qui.

Puntò gli occhi fuori dalla finestra, verso il lago che quel giorno era piatto e privo di sfumature come una lastra di piombo, quasi si rifiutasse anche lui di donarle un poca di serenità. Ignorò il lungo silenzio che seguì, inamovibile, e alla fine sentì Naraku alzarsi dalla sedia e uscire dalla stanza insieme a Inuyasha, come se si fossero fatti cenno di arrendersi entrambi. Che fossero migliori amici o si odiassero a morte, a lei non interessava; voleva soltanto stare da sola, e piangere in pace.

Avrebbe voluto poter dire che tutte le lacrime che seguirono furono liberatorie, e che l'aiutarono a sfogare una buona dose della frustrazione da cui era sempre riuscita a distrarsi negli ultimi tempi; in verità, rimase solo esausta e con un terribile mal di testa, gli occhi che bruciavano e un tremendo bisogno di uscire, muovere le gambe e fare una passeggiata lontana da quella stanza all'improvviso così opprimente – eccetto che non poteva. Già, non era solo la cerimonia ciò che si sarebbe persa, ma anche andare a fare i regali di Natale in libertà, tirare con l'arco per sfogare lo stress, la semplice sensazione di essere libera di fare ciò che voleva – non essere costretta a sorbirsi le idiozie di Inuyasha quando lui le piombava in camera, per esempio. Sul serio, con che coraggio dava la colpa a lei di ciò che gli stava succedendo? Non era certo stata lei a suggerire che le loro vite sentimentali si incasinassero in quel modo, non era stata lei ad abbandonarlo, ed era terribilmente offensivo che la ritenesse tanto vendicativa da voler mettere in atto perfidi giochetti contro una sorella colpevole solo di essersi lasciata coinvolgere quando un ragazzo in fondo carino e talvolta gentile le aveva fatto la corte.

Ignorò i messaggi di Naraku nei giorni successivi, e quando Kaede e Kagome le chiesero dei chiarimenti per il suo umore tanto tetro e per le mancate visite del suo ragazzo decise di essere sincera solo in parte – ammettendo quanto male le facesse non poter camminare, di sentirsi prigioniera, di odiare il fatto di dover dipendere da loro anche per le azioni più semplici.

Un paio di notti prima di quella della cerimonia, nevicò: si svegliò su un panorama bianco come il latte, vedendo solo una pozza azzurra sterminata in mezzo a un candore che, al contrario del solito, le mise un poca di tristezza. Uscire con la sedia a rotelle sarebbe stato più difficile così, fu tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare; e magari i proprietari delle bancarelle della festa avrebbero avuto delle difficoltà.

Senza ombra di dubbio, quello fu il periodo più difficile di una convalescenza che di per sé aveva già tanto di doloroso. E fu solo quella sera tanto attesa che l'influenza benevola e saggia dei kami riuscì a donare di nuovo un po' di pace al suo cuore.


End file.
